The team's reaction to the wedding
by enterprisefan13
Summary: Just as the title says, the reaction. Will they misunderstand, presume, be mad that they weren't told? I will continue if enough people review to tell me too Disclaimer: If I owned bones, would i be writing here?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's kinda sad how few fics are out there about last week's episode. If you liked the episode, please review. If you didn't STILL REVIEW! Thanks

Chapter 1

Cam glanced up from her work to see Angela and Hodgins entering together. This wasn't an uncommon sight, and as they got closer, Cam took off her latex gloves to greet them. "Hey guys. Welcome back!" She said. Angela gave a small smile, while Hodgins, true to form, only muttered. "What was that Dr. Hodgins?"

"Oh, I was just saying how you saved the day for us. If you'll excuse me, I'll get back to work now. Cam merely nodded, and he set off to his station. Cam exchanged a look with Angela.

"What's his problem?" Cam asked

"Oh you know, can't keep a bug man away from his slime for too long or he gets grumpy."

"Yeah I guess so." Said Cam, with once final glance in the direction Hodgins had gone. Angela sighed and brushed her hair back with her hand. Cam saw a glitter, and before she could stop herself, she was grabbing Angela's hand. "Hold on a sec." She said. She stared at the ring almost in a daze, then let go of Angela's hand. "I can't believe you Angela!" Angela's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe you married Wendell! Do you know how heartbroken Hodgins is going to be?!" A smile started to unfold on Angela's face, and before Cam could smack it off her face, she spoke.

"No, no, you have it all wrong." She paused.

"Go on then." Cam said, placing her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense sort of way.

"It's Hodgins. I'm married to Hodgins."

"Sorry, I think I heard you incorrectly."

"No, your hearing fine Cam." said a male voice suddenly. Cam jumped and placed her hand to her heart.

"Hodgins! You should know by now not to do the creepy sneak- up on me thing."

"Sorry." He said, and went to put his arms around Angela, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"You.... when... how?" Cam studdered out. They merely stared at her. "Oh!"

"Yeah." They said together.

"Does Brennan?"

"No, not yet."

Cam held her hand up.

"I'm staying out of it."

"Yeah, well wish us luck."

Cam nodded, and followed the couple with her eyes as they approached Brennan's office. Good luck to them indeed.

A/N: OK, I'm thinking of making this a multi-chapter, so if you would like that, let me know! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It really makes me feel wonderful. Please review this chapter as well.

Chapter 2

Brennan was sitting in her office. Her back to the door. She did not see or hear Hodgins and Angela come in. Angela took a few steps closer to Brennan, and placed her hand on Brennan's shoulder. Brennan looked up expectantly, and seeing it was Angela, she turned her chair towards Angela. "I thought you might be Booth. He called a few minutes ago to say that we have a case."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Angela said. Brennan shook her head.

"No, I am much more happy that you are here that Booth. He will want to tell me more of his myths the entire car ride." Said Brennan. Angela smiled slightly, then gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Sweetie, do you have some time? I have to tell you something." Brennan glanced at her watch.

"As long as you can say it fast. Booth should be here any minute.

"Well, it that's the case, here." Angela held up her left hand, tears in her eyes. "I thought that my best friend and I could you know, have girly talk about it. I should have known better. "

Angela said, her voice stuffy. Brennan looked genuinely surprised.

"Who did you marry?" She asked in a soft voice. Angela wiped at her tears.

"Who do you think?"

"Hodgins. You married Hodgins."

Suddenly Booth's head was around the door.

"Bones, come on, I've been waiting forever for you. Oh hey Angela, Hodgins, what's up?"

"They got married."

"Who got married?" Booth asked, leaning up against the doorframe."

"Hodgins and Angela. They got married."

"OH." Booth said, pushing himself of the doorframe, and going to pat Hodgins on the back, a dazed look on his face. " Umm, congrats man."

"Thanks, I can hardly believe it's true."

They all stared awkwardly at each other, when Booth broke the silence. "Well, we got to go Bones. Dead body and such," he cast another look at Angela and Hodgins. "Congrats again guys." He said.

When they had gone, Angela just stood there in the middle of the room. Hodgins came and put his arms around her. "Just give her some time. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings. She cares about you." He said. Angela turned in his arms, so she could face him. She placed her arms around his neck.

"I told my best friend, it's only fair we tell yours."

A/N: I did not realize I hadn't updated in soo long. Sorry. I hope it was worth the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I didn't get many review for the last chapter, so I've decided to bribe. For the next chapter to come in existence, I need 7 reviews for this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

Hodgins sat across from Zack, his hands folded in front of him on the table. Angela was standing outside the door, a smile plastered on her face. She had her nose almost pressed up against the glass of the window. She and Hodgins had agreed that he would go talk to Zack first, alone. And then she would come in. Zack had an inquisitive look on his face, while Hodgins had a grin that took up almost all of his face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Zack asked, in a curious tone. "Was there a murder? Do you need my help or something?"

"Always straight to the point." Angela thought. Hodgins shook his head no, and Angela noticed that Zack looked a little less excited now.

"Can't a guy just visit his best buddy?" Hodgins asked. Zack studied his best friend for a moment.

"Again, I ask why you're here." Zack asked. Hodgins sighed.

"Sometimes you're too smart for your own good." He said. "Yeah well, anyway, I have some good news. Angela and I got married." There was a moment of awkward silence, then Hodgins started to word vomit. "I would have asked you to be my best man, but it happened suddenly, and since you're in an asylum, and Ange probably wouldn't like to get married with crazy people around..." Angela got the OK from the guard, and stepped inside the room.

"Yeah, Zack, I wish you could have been there. But you'll give us you're blessing, right?"

"Why do you need my blessing? It's not like I'm your father or anything." At this, Angela's eyes went wide, but she pushed the thought aside to continue with this conversation. She could deal with her dad later.

"Zack , it just means a lot, to me and Jack. So please?" Zack nodded.

"Yeah, of course. If I couldn't have been there for the wedding, at least I can be apart of it this way." Hodgins and Angela smiled, and connected their hands with Zack's.

A/N: Alright, so this is where you review. Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well apparently bribing doesn't work, but I wanted to give a shot, and I really want to write this chapter anyway. So, please review. It's like oxygen to a writer.

Chapter Four

Angela stared at the phone on the table in front of her. Her arms were crossed tightly, she sighed. It never used to be hard to talk to her dad! Yet again, it isn't everyday you tell your dad that you've gotten married, and kinda didn't invite him, or ask his permission. And to top off the drama, you married a guy that he didn't like in the first place. A man that he kidnaped and gave a tattoo to, and deserted in the middle of a desert. Yup, certainly not something that you tell your dad everyday.

Deciding that it's better to get it over faster, she leaned forward and grabbed her cell phone off the table. Her dad was at the top of her speed-dial list, she pressed the button. Holding the phone to her ear, she couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't answer, that it would go right to his inbox. So she wouldn't have to hear his disappointment right away. He picked up after the first ring. 'Just my luck' Angela thought. "Hello?...Hello anyone there?" Her dad said. Taking a deep breath, Angela responded.

"Hi Dad."

"Oh, hi sweetheart. What's up?"

"I need to tell you something." Angela cringed at the usage of words. Her mind flew through possibilities of things her dad would think she meant. Pregnancy was at the top of the list. The line was silent for a minute, and then her dad spoke.

"OK honey, I'm ready for it. And no matter what, I love you and I'll support you."

Angela smiled nervously. She knew he'd jump to that conclusion, so better just get that out of the way now.

"Dad, I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, well, OK then."

"Yeah, so... promise you won't get mad."

"Ange..."

"No, I'm serious. Promise me."

"OK, I'm promise."

"You remember Hodgins, right?" She heard her dad snort on the other end of the line.

"Of course I do. I taught him a lesson that he will never forget." She could just imagine the smirk on her dad's face.

"Yeah well, he's gonna be sticking around for a while. A long while."

"Sweetheart, I thought you learned you lesson with this one."

"Dad, I got married to him." She said in a rush. There, it was out. No more running around the bush. She waited with baited breath for a response. "Dad, it happened all of a sudden, and we would have invited you, and asked for your blessing, but we knew the time was right, and it happened so fast..." She said in a whisper.

"Is he there?" Her dad asked.

"No, I waited till he left. In case, well, you wanted to try to kill him through the phone."

"Well when he gets back, tell him to call me."

"I promise."

"Love you honey."

"Love you too Dad." After they hung up, Angela just stared at the phone in her hand, unsure of what had just occurred.

A/N: I'm not sure if I should leave it as this, so if you would like another POV, just let me know. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just can't resist writing a chapter from Sweets POV. I love him too much. I am begging people to review. IT"S GREAT IF YOU LOOK, BUT PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks in advance.

Chapter Five

'Do I call them both Hodgins? Or are the Hodginses? Did Angela even change her name? They didn't ever tell me.' Sweets thought to himself. He was sitting across from Angela and Hodgins. This morning had started out perfectly normal. He should have known that something was going to be weird. It always was at the Jeffersonian, and today was no exception. They had entered his room together, and sat themselves down on the couch in his office.

From that point on, there had been awkward silence. "I still have no idea why you are here." Sweets said, deciding that the silence had gone on long enough. He did have life after all, even though that basically consisted of waiting around for people to actually show up for an appointment. Not that they need to know that though. They looked at each other, before looking at me, a surprised look on both of their faces.

"We thought that you'd want to go into some shrink mumbo jumbo analyzing our marriage. If we rushed into it, or if there were underlining feelings that we didn't know we had. It would actually kind be reassuring if we had a shrink confirm that what we did is right." Angela sputtered out, only taking her eyes off of Hodgins to make sure that he was paying attention. He stood up for his seat and stood behind it, grasping the back of it.

"OK then, I'll do some analyzing then." Sweets said. Angela and Hodgins had relieved smiles on their faces. He looked from Angela back to Hodgins, and from Hodgins back to Angela. "Alright, Angela, do you love Hodgins?" There was no hesitation when she answered,

"Yes, with all my heart."

"Great, and Hodgins, do you love Angela?"

"Yes, I think it's kind of obvious, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And that's it. Alright, well thanks for coming to see me." I turned away from them, and picked up a file. When I turned back, neither had moved an inch, and they had confused looks on their faces.

"That's it? No mumbo jumbo that we won't understand?" Hodgins asked

"No "mumbo jumbo". And just be honest why you came here. You just wanted to tell me you got married, and wanted just to triple check that your feelings for each other are reciprocated. Okay then, I'll give you my analysis. You never got over each other. You might have pretended to, but it was just one rebound after another. Hodgins," He said, referring to him directly, "you even came to my office because of the pain you were in about still loving Angela, and decided that you loved her enough to let her go. And Angela," now turning to her, "you realized that you wanted to be with Hodgins because he wanted to be there for you, not that it was a responsibility he had to do. So I'm saying that you guys getting married simultaneously was good for you. Because you guys would have started thinking about the pressure of getting married instead of how much you love each other if you had waited to get married. Was that enough mumbo jumbo for you?" Sweets said, a little out of breath. Hodgins grabbed Angela's hand in his, and stood.

"Thanks doc." He said, Angela giving Sweets a smile.

After they left, he sank into his chair. "If only Booth and Brennan were so easy to handle and decode." He thought a little sadly."

A/N: Review is love. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story thus far. It warms my heart. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I think that this story has had enough chapters, so this will be the last. Thank you all of the people who reviewed, and made this story the best of what I have so far. Thanks and please review this chapter as well

Chapter Six

Hodgins and Angela were lounging on the couch in front of the t.v. Hodgins was leaning against the armrest, and Angela was leaning against him, her head laying on his shoulder. "I can't believe how much drama there was telling everyone we got married." Angela said. Hodgins let out a snort, and put his arms around her.

"Yeah, it's not like we told them you were pregnant or anything." Hodgins said. They were quiet for a minute. Then Angela let out a tiny giggle, and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?" Hodgins asked.

"Sorry..." She giggled again, "I was just thinking about the look on your face when you and Dad had the conversation about the wedding." Keeping her deal with her dad, she told Hodgins to call her dad, and he insisted that she stay in the room, in case her dad tried to kill him through the phone. The look on Hodgins face when he started talking to her dad was one of worry, because Angela told him that her dad thought she was pregnant. Hodgins was sure that in a matter of minutes he would be dead.

"Oh yes, haha. Scare your husband into thinking he's going to die. Haha." Hodgins said, in a non- angry tone. Angela wacked his arm.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. He didn't even threaten to kill you once." Angela said. Hodgins nodded his head, contemplating.

"True, true. Although he did say if we fell apart again, I would have much more than a tattoo."

Angela laughed at this, and then shivered.

"I don't even want to know what he was talking about."

"Yeah, me either. I may not be able to even look at you if I did."

"Talking about calling people, Brennan called earlier. Wants to know when if we're going to the 'we caught the bad guy' thing we do."

"Did she really call it that?"

"No. But I think in all her long talk, that's basically what she said." Angela flipped over and was now facing Hodgins.

"Well, what did you tell her?" He said, in a sultry voice.

"I told her, I'd get back her." Angela said, playing with a button on his shirt, a small smile playing on her face.

"Well then we shall." He said, bringing Angela in for a long kiss.

A/N: Alright, well that is the end. But I do have other fics in mind, so I hope you review those as well. Thanks for making this fic so much fun to write! Review please, and thank you.


End file.
